


Blind Comings

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Awkward.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jake notices Jenna before knowing her name. A Freshman year fic. Jake/Jenna. So this fic will explore how exactly Jake has a crush on Jenna. Jake's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Comings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Awkward goes to MTV Network and whoever else owns this!

.

 _Moment 1: First Day of School_

.

First day of school is always nerve racking, especially when trying to figure out which cliques to join or be allowed to join in. Freshman year bites, because you are so low in the social order of things.

Jake, of course, can't help but notice how big his school is and bumping into a hot freshman, with brown hair and brown eyes and tiny body, who didn't even hear him apologize. He wishes to know who this girl is.

.

 _Moment 2: Partying_

Three months and four days, it wasn't like he was counting those days, he sees the hot girl you bumped into the first day of school. He still don't know her name, but he finds her at the party alone and not really enjoying the alcohol that's being provided at Lissa's house.

He is of course enjoying the beer that is guzzling down his throat. And then he stumbled onto the hot girl he has a crush on, and awkwardly says hi to her.

She just stares back and flees, because Jenna is confused about why Jake, a popular boy would even talk to her. Plus the party was starting to get boring.

.

 _Moment 3: English Class_

Jake figures out through the gossip that the hot girl he has a crush on, is Jenna, and that she sits three rows down across from you in the most boring class (known to all freshman, freshman English, which is taught by a terrible teacher who just goes on and on about Romeo and Juliet).

It's not like anyone cares about romance anyway? (Oh wait, Jake does, but in order to be in the cool crowd, he can't care about those things).

He sees Jenna paying attention to class, while he wonders how to not make himself look like an idiot next time he talks to her.

.

 _Moment 4: Girlfriends_

There's a rumor going around in the high school, that because he hasn't started dating any girl (and the school year is almost over) that he must be gay.

So the day he decided to date a girl, he somewhat like (not entirely), was at least a girl that the clique would approve of dating. Although, Jake hates whoever started the rumor cause he's not gay and he's not entirely in love with Lissa. But he'll see how dating her will go.

He decides to start dating Lissa a month before school ends and when Matt (his best friend) tells you about how they need to find girlfriends who they could possibly bang the day out off.

Matt, of course, doesn't say which hot girl he wants as his girl, but he sees Matt staring at Jenna (his dream girl) during math class, and he hopes to God (no, he prays ) that they never hook up at all. Although, he doesn't know what's going to happen this summer.

.

 _Moment 5: Crushed_

The moment you realize you can't say hi or be friends with Jenna, is when you catch Jenna staring back at Matt during English class. The way she stares at Matt looks like she has a crush on Matt. A huge crush on him.

Jake, of course, is somewhat crushed, and hurt that he sees the truth between his best friend and his own crush liking each other.

But, hey, there's always next year when he can try being friends with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
